Iruka the monster for godzilla the series
by Troycool
Summary: A monster from out of space this is the same exact story i wrote in the Godzilla the regular one forum. This is just for people that watch godzilla the series to read
1. Chapter 1

-438150-781050 IRUKA

Written by: Troycool

Troy was an average high school student. He didn't know that in a matter of days everything was about to change. There were reports of a comet heading toward Earth. Scientists were saying it would probably hit in a couple of days based on the speed of it but they didn't know where. Everyone was talking about it at school. Troy was excited. A comet hitting the Earth. That is pretty cool to someone like Troy. They went to the mall the next day and that is when the comet hit. They could see it coming from far away. There was a blinding light and then there was a roar. Everyone screamed. Everyone went home right away. The news was talking about it. The comet apparently hit at the local beach. Troy was called an hour later by his friend Jack. Jack wanted to know if Troy wanted to go see the comet. Troy wanted to go and next thing he knows Jack's older cousin is driving them to the local beach. There were blockades everywhere. Police were standing and guarding everywhere. Troy and Jack tried to sneak in but were stopped by to policeman. " This is a restricted area kids. Go back to your car". One of the officers said. Troy and Jack were about to turn back but then there was a roar. Troy and Jack used the distraction to get passed the guards. The looked out into the ocean to sea where the roar came from and that is when they saw it. Something had emerged from the water and was coming straight toward the shore. It looked like a type of dragon/ Sea monster that you see in the movies. " Oh my God..." Troy said. Everyone was running now. The only person that remained was Troy who was to frozen to move. The monster was on shore now roaring. Then it looked directly at Troy.


	2. Chapter 2

That was all it took for Troy to get moving. Like a speeding bullet Troy got out of there. The monster closed in on the city and clumsily tripped. It ran straight into a building. The monster roared in fury. It slammed its fist into the building. The building fell and like dominoes, it took the next three buildings with it. The monster was on a rampage. It couldn't be stopped. It was roaring and smashing up all the buildings. Troy was traumatized. He got back his senses and quickly got into Jack's car. They drove off. Troy caught a glimpse of some war planes heading toward the city before they were out of site. When Troy got to his house he was very sad to hear that his family and he might evacuate the area. Troy didn't want to go without some answers. He went to the library and checked the myths/legends section. He found a book called legendary monsters. Then he found it. The monster is said to come to Earth every 1000 years for a reason unknown. Its name is Irujya. Troy went home and was shocked to hear that on the news the monster destroyed the entire town but instead of moving on it just went back inside the ocean. A submarine would follow. Troy quickly called Jack up for a ride and he was on his way to the news building. He gave the book to the anchors and went home. He was watching the news and then they started to talk about the monster. They repeated everything in the book. Then the anchor said, "Can we stop this monster? Iruka the monster that destroys cities". Troy was puzzled. "It is Irujya not Iruka you moron!" Troy sighed. "At least they have all the information they need now. Meanwhile Iruka was resting underwater when it was awakened by a noise. Something was swimming toward it. What was it? Was it a fish? Then something came out of it. It was coming at Iruka fast. It hit Iruka right in the chess. Iruka roared. It was the submarine that had just fired a torpedo. Iruka swam straight toward the submarine. It ate the submarine whole. Its sharp teeth grinded down the submarines hard armor. Now Troy went back to the library to get another book that had information on Iruka. He found one but didn't have time to read it because everyone was screaming. "What the?" Troy wondered. Then he heard someone scream. "Iruka! It is Iruka! He is coming right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Troy grabbed the book and ran out of the library. He heard a roar and knew that Iruka was right behind him. Troy slowly turned around. Iruka was staring right at him! Troy was too scared to move. Then pictures started flashing before his mind. They were pictures of bombs and soldiers shooting. Troy understood right away. "He can talk to me by sending pictures through my mind!" He understood what the monster was telling him. "You're scared" Troy said. The monster nodded. Troy knew what he had to do. He had to tell the world that Iruka was just scared. Troy though of the news building and sent a picture of it as best as he could to Iruka's mind. The monster roared and put its hand on the ground. Troy slowly climbed onto the hand. "This monster is not bad." He thought. Then he heard jets. "Oh no" Troy thought. He heard Iruka roar and the monster started to run. The monster started running and roaring toward the news building. Then there was the sound of missiles. Trot couldn't see what was going on inside the monsters hands. He felt the impact against Iruka. The monster roared and kept on running. "Go Iruka run!" Troy shouted. Iruka roared. Troy heard missiles again. They impacted again. Iruka roared. They arrived at the news building. Iruka put Troy down but before he could go inside the building was blown up by a missile. "No!!" Troy yelled. Iruka faced the jets. He jumped in the air with amazing agility. He blew 5 jets up with one swipe of a claw. Jets kept on coming and coming. Soldiers were swarming the city firing at Iruka. The poor monster was surrounded. "No!!!" Troy screamed. Tanks and jets were firing at the monster. Then the monster released a huge beam from its mouth. It blew up everything! The soldiers were retreating now. They were all screaming for their lives. Iruka roared and fired its beam again. This time blowing up all the jets from the sky. Troy knew this was horrible. Iruka started rampaging through the town. Blowing up everything in its path. Troy knew Iruka couldn't be stopped now.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy ran away so he wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. Iruka was going crazy. He was roaring loudly and everything. Troy was suddenly grabbed by a person he didn't know. Troy looked at the person. He was a strong built man dressed in a suit and carrying a suitcase. "Who the heck are you?" Troy asked. The man looked around and quietly said. "My name is Takashi Meguro I am part of the secret monster service…. We know about monsters like Iruka and others like Godzilla, Gamera and so on." Troy was puzzled. "Godzilla? Gamera? What kind of monsters are those?" Troy asked. "Those monsters are from a parallel dimension. They have wreaked havoc and in order to help people from the monsters in case any monster might show up, they made a dimensional portal and contacted the secret service. Thus the Secret Monster Service or the SMS was born; we understand you have a connection with the monster." Takashi said. Troy was still puzzled but decided not to say anything else. Next thing Troy knew he was on an hour long drive with Takashi to the SMS. When he arrived there it was a huge building. Troy noticed it looked like a regular building but when he got inside the technology looked so high tech. Troy spoke to the man in charge of the SMS. "Hello my name is Michael Stator, and I am in charge of the SMS, I am sure Mr. Meguro has briefed you on what that is. We need your help. Do you know anything about the monster?" Troy shook his head. "All I know is that it is scared and we should let it go back to the ocean and leave it alone" Michael was the one to shake his head this time "We can't do that son. It is a threat to the whole world. I hear the army already has many casualties as it is and it already destroyed a whole city. We are going to have to bomb it with are special shells called the Projection bombs. Nothing can stand up to that…nothing." Troy was shocked. "No! You can't! That creature is a one of a kind and it doesn't mean to hurt anyone!" Michael shook his head. "It is not up to you kid. It is up to me. We can't just let it keep rampaging through the cities and destroying everything it can…we will bomb it in 2 hours. I'm sorry kid but we have to kill it" Troy yelled in frustration. The 2 hours passed. Troy heard a person say that the Projection bombs were ready. Michael said "Release the jet." Troy heard the jet take off about 30 seconds later. Troy looked on the huge monitor in the room; the monitor image was coming from the camera on top of the jet. The jet was fast. It was already ¾ of the way there. Troy gritted his teeth. The jet was there now. He saw Iruka look up. "Run" Troy said. Then Michael said the dreadful words "Release the bomb" The bombs were dropped. They made the biggest explosion Troy had ever seen. Iruka roared…its final roar. It staggered. Then slowly fell. "No!!!" Troy screamed. Iruka didn't get up. The monster was dead. It is now 2 weeks later and Troy was called back to SMS. "What do you guys want?!" Troy said. Michael explained. "We took some samples of Iruka's blood and learned that it was female. We also found out that it was...Asexual" That was the best news Troy ever heard. That meant that there could be another Iruka out there. And that was good news to Troy. It was very good news.

**THE END**

Please review my story!


End file.
